Gachi-Baku!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Gachi_Baku_toha.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 41 |last = The Blue Gale, Butta Gill |next = Gachi-Baku Starts!}} is the forty-first episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on January 19, 2013. Plot The episode starts off with the outside view of Quilt's Temple. The boys from the Bakugan Dojo and Bakugan Juku were all wondering about what "Gachi Baku" meant. Master Quilt approach them and explained that the rules for Gachi Baku had been unchanged since the beginning of brawling times. The rules are also inscribed in the walls of Quilt's Temple to serve as a guide for future generations. Harubaru didn't felt as excited with this since it all sounded too old to him but Raichi asks for the importance of Gachi Baku. Master Quilt tells them that Gachi Baku is a prerequisite for the Tavanel Cup and therefore, learning it is compulsory for all participating brawlers. Inside the Grif Plutocracy's laboratory, Mister Up and Mister Down were excitedly testing the "new technology" which was obviously not available back in their own time. Mister Up gets 75000 points and felt all confident when shortly after, Mister Down exceeds him by a thousand points. Mister Down declares his victory but Mister Up insists for another round to which he uses his full power. The outcome was not shown. The scene quickly returns to Quilt's Temple where Master Quilt is explaining the rules of Gachi Baku. Master Quilt materializes two sets of Bakugan Decks of three spheres and three Gate Cards, representing two opposing players. All three Gate Cards from each player will be set on the Battlefield at a certain pattern. The two participating players will go head to head simultaneously. Master Quilt asks Tatsuma to count six seconds which will be the time allotted for each player to set the angle of their shot. Then, the two players will be given another three seconds to fire their Bakugan. All other previous game rules such as Critical K.O., Double Stand and Power Battle will all be applicable. There is of course, a new rule in which if one player occupies an L-shaped set of Gate Cards with all their Bakugan, they capture the Gate Card in which their Bakugan stood last and a new countdown will begin for the opposing player to have a chance to stand one of their own. Should they fail to stand, the battle is over. After Master Quilt is finished with the explanations; Raichi realized that Master Quilt sent Masters Odore and Grizz as well as Misters Up and Down to give them teasers regarding the Gachi Baku. Harubaru finally got his hot-blooded enthusiasm back and challenges Raichi to a head-on brawl with the Gachi Baku rules applied. Raichi wanted to accept the challenge but was held back by the massive damages that Hollow Munikis sustained during the brawl against Mister Down. Master Quilt repairs Hollow Munikis much to Raichi's delight. With this, both boys are now ready to go head-to-head. The scene shifts to a wasteland. The ground breaks and a section of the earth was raised like a tower to the skies by none other than Zakuro. Atop that earthy tower is a black-colored Tavanel which was called by Zakuro as "Seis Tavanel." Featured Brawls There were no actual Brawls featured in this episode. What was featured is a mock battle created by Master Quilt to explain the rules of Gachi Baku and the BakuThron DX try-outs done by Mister Up and Down. Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Koh Grif * Sho Grif * Karashina * Tohga * Jinza * Quilt * Mister Up * Mister Down * Master Grizz * Master Odore * Zakuro BakuTech Debut * Darkus Seis Tavanel BakuTech Seen *Pyrus Rise Dragaon (Gold) *Pyrus Nata Nagina *Pyrus Gus Burnan *Darkus Hollow Munikis (Original Color and Clear Blue version) *Darkus Mika Laurel *Darkus Sha Nozuchi *Pyrus Kachia Gell *Aquos Butta Gill Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes